Frozen hearts
by terminatorluvr
Summary: (for all the masaya haters) what if Masaya hurt Ichigo in a way she never thought was even possible and her freinds never came for her but one green haired alien did could there be hope in their relationship and what will
1. Chapter 1

Frozen hearts

Chapter 1: Masaya's betrayal and Kisshu's daring rescue

Ichigo sat eating her lunch quietly at her desk unaware that Masaya was watching her from the door with a thought that would change her perspective of him forever. He walked towards her with a fake smile filled to the brim with evil thoughts. "Hey Ichigo can I talk to you privately in the gym for a sec" smiling, "sure thing Masaya" Ichigo said cutely following him like a puppy. When they got to the gym Masaya pushed her in and secured the door so nobody could get in.

"Masaya what's going on what are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled crossly. Masaya pinned her down and bound her hands with a skipping rope. "You were always so innocent did you really think I was only interested in just dating you" Masaya smirked. Ichigo got a cold shiver down her back filling her with intense fear unlike anything she had ever felt before, sure she had faced chimera animals but nothing like this. "Please lemme go Masaya this isn't funny I liked you cos I admired you" Ichigo shrieked struggling intensely. Masaya put his hands in her underwear causing her to blush, Ichigo cried to herself "where's my princely Masaya gone".

"Oooh your all wet Ichigo do you like this hmm" Masaya sniggered rubbing harder. Ichigo shuddered desperately sprawling to get free. Masaya ripped open her shirt tearing apart her bra, Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and disbelief of what was happening. "You have such nice breasts so big and sensitive" Masaya chuckled groping them tightly, "no stop it Masaya, you jerk I mean it, lemme go at once". Masaya forced a kiss onto Ichigo using his tongue, "oh somebody please help me".

Meanwhile

Lettuce and Purin where at a cafe having Orange soda and ice cream sundae. "Ahh so refreshing and the weathers so hot" Lettuce sighed slurping on her soda happily. "Thank you for the Ice-cream lettuce onee-sama" Purin chirped delightedly. Some ice-cream splattered onto Lettuce which she wiped off with a handkerchief rather annoyed but still smiling. "Honestly Purin your so childish try not to spill it, I don't get paid a lot at the cafe Y'know and my parents hardly give me any pocket money". Purin sighed sulkily annoyed at being scolded "yes lettuce onee-sama".

At the mall Mint and Zakuro were trying on and buying outfits by the dozen to which half the guys in the mall were staring annoying a lot of girlfriends and wives. "Hey you perverts get lost" Mint yelled turning red and covering her body with the dressing room curtain. Zakuro picked up her mobile phone "hello is this Tokyo police? I would like to complain of perverts at the local city mall" she began to which all the guys ran off. "Zakuro onee-sama is amazing" Mint chirped her eyes shaped like hearts.

At Serenity

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were all relaxing with some cold beverages and playing an earth game of cards. "Snap I win" Taruto cackled with delight at his first win. "First time luck junior" Pai snapped crossly, suddenly a pot shattered shocking them all. "What on earth?" Taruto gasped. "A bad omen" Kisshu stated, "Ichigo's in trouble". He immediately teleported to earth as fast as he could "wait for me Ichigo, wait until I get there I won't let Masaya hurt you".

At school Gym

Desperately trying to crawl away Ichigo is caught again by Masaya who gropes and sucks on her boobs like an animal. Ichigo struggles losing her strength tears streaming down her face. "You'd look so good without those damn ribbons" Masaya yelled pulling them out of her hair and yanking out a few strands of hair at the same time. "Oh please make it stop I can't take it anymore" Ichigo wept beginning to pass out from lack of strength and will. "DRAGON SWORDS" a familiar voice yelled waking Ichigo a little, Masaya pushed her aside onto the mats hitting her against the wall. Masaya dodged the attack but still got scratched on her shoulder tearing his uniform pissing him off. "Tch, do you know how much these cost you elf ingrate" Masaya snarled. "I'll rip you to bits for what you've done to Ichigo you asshole" Kisshu growled angrily. Masaya suddenly clicked with the situation "oh so I guess I took her first then I should call myself lucky she really cried" Masaya smirked. Kisshu froze his eyes turning dark and he began shaking with rage. "Aw you gonna cry little man, I guess the top dog always wins" Masaya smirked. "How dare he, this bastard, how dare he defile my Ichigo" Kisshu thought to himself. "I was always the winner Kisshu and Ichigo was always a slut" Masaya gloated. With that Kisshu snapped and punched Masaya in the gut sending him flying into the wall halfway across the room, "if you ever call Ichigo a slut again or even make an attempt to touch her, I'll rip your gut open and hang you by the metal poles around this damn building" Kisshu snarled darkly. Kisshu turned to Ichigo who had passed out but was crying quietly from the fear. Kisshu wrapped his arms around her and teleported back to Serenity with her.

At Serenity

Kisshu appeared with Ichigo in his arms surprising Pai and Taruto until they saw her clothes. "Kisshu what happened?" Pai asked concerned for his partner's wellbeing. "That asshole attempted to force himself upon Ichigo despite her begging him or more like pleading with him to stop" Kisshu snarled his eyes turning dark and hateful. Pai sensed his power building "whoa calm down Kisshu what we need to concentrate on is healing her ok, Taruto get the healing stones" he ordered. Taruto did as he was told, after all out of all of them Kisshu was the fiercest warrior and to get on his bad side was like speaking to death. "I'll make a room for the two of you to share" Pai stated making his leave for the two to be alone. Kisshu looked at Ichigo and held her tightly and almost cried "forgive me Ichigo, I couldn't...I wasn't able to protect you". (Play InuYasha love theme) Ichigo came to slightly "no you came for me and that was enough" she said weakly. They shared a kiss more passionate that any they had shared before but this time Ichigo accepted him instead of getting mad after all he had saved her from the man who had hurt her.

Kisshu's room

Pai clears up the healing stones and tidies them away for Kisshu who is weak from performing the ceremony. Pai and Taruto leave to check the ships maintenance or something to keep them occupied. Ichigo comes to finding herself wearing a white robe her hair lose and flowing confusing her. "I changed your clothes but your hair was already undone when I found you" Kisshu said trying not to explode with anger. "I see thank you I appreciate it Kisshu". She looks in the mirror and spots her cat bell choker and snaps yanking it off and shattering it with hatred "that lying bastard...he used me like a toy...I thought he." Ichigo wept almost losing her voice. Kisshu grabbed her pulling her closely and stroked her hair trying to calm her rage "Ichigo If you'll still accept me I will stay by your side and love and care for you better than that jerk ever would have". Ichigo gasped but considered it after all even though they had battled each other Kisshu had never done anything as cruel as Masaya had.

"I will Kisshu" Ichigo whispered gently through tears shocking Kisshu. "What did you say?"Kisshu gasped unable to believe what he was hearing from Ichigo. (Play sad InuYasha theme) "I will be with you after all you've loved me from the moment we met and you were true and sincere and I pushed you away like a cold and heartless beast" Ichigo wept . Kisshu looked at Ichigo and could tell she truly meant every word her eyes showed her every emotion that she was feeling. He tilted her head back gently shocking her and looked deep into her eyes, "Kisshu what are you?" Ichigo began until she was silenced by Kisshu's thumb on her lips, he smiled gently, not his usual naughty playful smile but a genuine one to show he cared, and then Kisshu embraced Ichigo and they shared a kiss through tears and love.

Later

"Listen kitten" Kisshu began "If you're going be my bride or at the least one of us, you gotta dress like it" he explained kindly but awkwardly. Ichigo stared then smiled kindly at him "it's ok I get it I have to understand your culture to be one of you". at least Kisshu explained this more gently and kindly than Masaya; he allowed her to fix her robe which had become squint and flashed her cleavage slightly causing him to blush after all she was quite innocent when she was crying that it actually turned him on desperate to distract himself Kisshu took her by the hand and led her to the lab where Pai and Taruto were.

At lab

"You do understand that you have to be naked for this to work right" Pai explained blankly with a serious look on his face. "Yes I understand it's a different meaning that our culture" Ichigo said bravely. Kisshu smiled warmly at how bravely Ichigo was behaving considering the painful ordeal she had just been through. Ichigo began to remove her robe slowly and Kisshu coughed discretely and the two aliens turned their backs apart from Kisshu who had already seen most of it during the battle against Masaya, Pai suddenly injected the machine with Cyniclon elf DNA and began altering Ichigo's DNA to become Cyniclon rather than human. Ichigo winced as the energy surrounded her body altering her DNA causing her to jolt and writhe as pain shot through her body.

Chapter 2: Revenge is sweet

"What did you say?" Ryou yelled in disbelief and Lettuce looked at him weeping while all the others mews and Keichiiro looked miserable. "Yes Ichigo was forced upon by Masaya at school and we weren't able to help her" Lettuce wept. Ryou turned bitter with disgust "how dare he...How dare that punk violate Ichigo like that" Ryou spat, he trembled with rage and Keichiiro patted his shoulder. "We have to find her who knows how she's feeling or what thoughts are going through her head". Lettuce gasped "but I was also told that a green haired lf was seen carrying Ichigo away or so I overheard". Ryou snaps "that sneaky little..., by capturing Ichigo he can manipulate her feelings". He orders the mews to locate and save Ichigo no matter what unaware of her current situation.

At Serenity

Ichigo climbed out of the machine her eyes glowing red but still their beautiful dark brown colour. Her hair was more curly and wavy but the same colour however the length had altered to her elbows and most of all her breasts had enlarged by a small fraction. "Your beautiful kitten" Kisshu stated holding his new bride closely. "I have claws and fangs" Ichigo giggled to herself smirking. "Yep and they suit you" Pai stated and Taruto nodded. "But most of all I have elf ears and I'm more sexy" Ichigo cackled to herself enjoying her new power. "So what shall we do now" Taruto asked confused. "I dunno Taruto but for now let's find Kisshu's bride some new clothes shall we…. despite her lovely form" Pai said blushing awkwardly. "I have an idea" Ichigo said wrapping her arms around Kisshu's neck from behind while floating to which he seemed to be enjoying. "What is it?" Taruto asked curiously, "yes do tell us kitten" Kisshu cooed while stroking her hair. "Let's get revenge on that perverted bastard Masaya and obliterate those heartless bitches who were supposed to be my friends" Ichigo sneered nuzzling into Kisshu. "sounds like fun to me" Kisshu laughed, Pai and Taruto looked at each other then back again "we're in" they stated simultaneously.

In changing room

Ichigo ties her hair into a ponytail tied back with a red ribbon and applies red lipstick to her lips. She searches through the wardrobe and puts on a thigh length white toga with a v front and an x back with a gold trim and a gold rope around her waist. "Very nice kitten it suits you" Kisshu says licking his lips at the sight of her, "geez Kisshu give it a rest your libido is on 24/7" Pai sighs crossly. Ichigo puts on silver spaghetti strap sandals and runs towards Kisshu leaping into his arms giving him great joy. Kisshu produces an oval pendant with a blue stone that hangs between her breasts "a gift of affection that my people give to their new brides". "oh Kisshu" Ichigo gasps and hugs him tightly never wanting to let go, Kisshu returns the hug wrapping his arms around her waist lowering one hand towards her butt and stroking it.

In park

The mews are searching desperately for Ichigo and are getting very worried about her. "Ichigo, Ichigo onee-sama" the mews call over and over but no answer comes their way. "Ichigo where are you" Mint yells desperately searching wherever she can "this is my entirely fault if only I had let her come with us I'm such a meanie" Mint wept. Lettuce looks in trees, bushes and upon hills "oh Ichigo where are you?" Lettuce wonders. Purin begins to cry but still searches despite being blinded by tears "Ichigo onee-sama where are you I though you loved us" Purin weeps. Zakuro leaps about looking from great heights but to no avail.

Suddenly

A large blast knocks Zakuro from her tree and she lands on the ground injured but still able to fight. "Whose there" Zakuro snarls and is horrified when Ichigo appears smirking. "Oh did that hurt Zakuro cos it's not nearly as bad as what happened to me!" Ichigo screamed sending another shockwave at her. "Ichigo we know what Masaya did and we could never understand your pain but it was not our fault" lettuce wept fighting the blast. "You still could have protected me but no I was all alone weeping in the dark place" Ichigo wept clinging to herself wrapping her arms around herself "but still Kisshu came for me he still loved me and was always faithful". "You weaklings never even cared for your leader even though she sacrificed so much for you" Kisshu spat. Ichigo clung to Kisshu and snuggled into his chest disgusting and upsetting the mews. "Enough talk Dragon swords" Kisshu yelled and attacked the mews later Pai and Taruto joined in with their "clackers" and "tempest strike" while Ichigo enjoyed the show.

Afterwards

The mews are badly hurt and in shock from what has just happened to them. "This is your punishment for letting me suffer" Ichigo snarled tears streaming down her face. "Death Scythe" she called loudly (play InuYasha battle theme) a large amount of purple demonic energy surrounded the blade and a moon shaped aura hit them knocking them out completely. "I thought you would have killed them?" Pai asked bluntly, "no I want them to suffer as I have" Ichigo answered coldly and then they teleported back to Serenity.

Chapter 3: becoming one with you, Kisshu's heir is created

"What did you say lettuce!" Ryou roared angrily unable to believe what he was hearing. "Yes, Ichigo has... she has been transformed completely into an alien and has turned against us from the grief and pain she felt, and above all that she believes we abandoned and betrayed her as friends" Lettuce wept. Zakuro walked over and comforted the grief stricken mew still in shock herself about the events that had just happened. "How powerful was she?" Ryou sighed crossly his fist clenched and trembling. "her power was so great that she sent a shockwave with her new weapon and sent us flying and after she had left we had reverted back to normal" Purin sniffed. Ryou leant against the window pane angrily; what would they do now that the most powerful mew had turned against them?

At serenity

Kisshu and Ichigo are alone together in their room and lying on the bed relaxing after the battle. Kisshu strokes Ichigo's back with his fingers and coils a few strands of her hair round them and smells them gently enjoying her scent. "My Ichigo" Kisshu whispered gently to himself kissing the young maidens back. "Kisshu I'm kind of agitated still and a few of my joints ache I'm gonna take a bath" Ichigo purred gently. "Kay honey I'll wait here..." he was cut off by Ichigo's finger to his lips smirking. "Kisshu we are a couple are we not" Ichigo began. Kisshu nodded after all it was all he could do at the moment. "So I believe couples can bathe together can't they" Ichigo said rubbing her chest against Kisshu's. Kisshu felt his heart race beneath his chest this was the moment he had waited for his entire life.

In bathroom

Kisshu sits in the tub soaking his sore joints and cleaning off the sweat and dirt from his body and hair, he glanced in Ichigo's direction and smirked perversely enjoying the view that lay before him. Ichigo was bent sideward's rubbing shampoo into her new long red locks which curled even more due to the water, water dripping down her back and across her body especially her breasts. Kisshu couldn't take it anymore he had to have her tonight or he'd explode after all he'd held back for months now from touching the woman he loved and now he had a chance to approach her.

Ichigo peered over at Kisshu one eye shut to protect it from shampoo and smirked, she knew full well what was going through the green haired alien's thought process it was obvious after all she's known him long enough. She rinsed off the suds and climbed into the tub and leaned on Kisshu able to feel his manhood against her back. "How big it is" she thought to herself and giggled attracting Kisshu's attention, unable to figure out why she laughed so he looked puzzled which made her laugh harder. "Ichigo what's so funny?" Kisshu asked curiously, "oh it's just that I can feel your boner and that it's hilariously cute that your trying to hide it from me" Ichigo giggled. Kisshu turned red then scratched his head awkwardly then smiled at wrapped his arms around Ichigo who leaned on his chest enjoying his warmth.

Afterwards

"Ahh that felt so good" Ichigo sighed happily and retied her hair ribbon leaving the two main front pieces out as always. Kisshu stared in awe at Ichigo's bed robe that looked almost see-through due to Ichigo's partly wet body. "Ichigo I..." Kisshu began nervously, "yes what's the matter?" Ichigo smiled making him even more nervous. Kisshu desperately wanted to tells her but her new beauty made him even more bashful but he still couldn't look away from this divine being, his angel from heaven. "Kisshu if you don't tell me I won't understand what you want from me" Ichigo said leaning right over him giving him a full view of her chest. "Ichigo would you become one with me, I won't force you...it's just I've loved you for so long and now that your beauty has increased I want to express it". Ichigo gasps then smiles and looks into Kisshu's eyes kindly and kisses him sweetly then strokes his cheek. Ichigo and Kisshu remove each other's robes and lie on the bed together and kiss deeply.

In Lab

Pai suddenly stops working and laughs to himself surprising Taruto who is cleaning all the magical healing stones and doing stock rotation on medicinal herbs. "What's wrong Pai you never laugh!?" Taruto shivered nervously a bit creeped out, Pai keeps sniggering and covers his face with a hand. "Quit it you're freaking me out" Taruto whimpered backing off; "Pai uncovers his face and smirks at Taruto "It seems we'll have more descendants thanks to Kisshu by the end of this month" a smirk spread across Taruto's face.

At cafe

"If Ichigo is our enemy now we must not let her get impregnated at any cost is that clear" Ryou ordered crossly rage in his voice. "But why Ryou-onee san?" Purin asked sipping her juice. "Because if she does the child she will give birth to will be more powerful than anything we have ever faced and have the ability to wipe out all humanity on this earth". Mint gasps covering her mouth and clinging to Zakuro tears welling up "oh Ichigo, why...Why do you do this" Mint wept.

It was at this moment that Masaya decided to appear in the cafe to which he was welcomed with sinister glares from every direction like sharp piercing blades. "Ah shit they must have found out about that incident at school" Masaya groaned to himself. Ryou walked over to him and punched him in the gut winding Masaya causing him to drop to his knees and drop his school satchel. just as he was able to recover and get to his feet Mint stormed over and slapped him hard against the cheek tears spilling down her cheeks "asshole how dare you attempt to rape Ichigo, do you know how much she liked you and this is how you show gratitude for everything she did for you". Lettuce pulled her back her face just as angry with tears rolling down but she looked more upset than mad.

"You know you could keep attacking me..." Masaya began riling up Ryou again until Keichiiro held him back "or you could let me help you into locating their base, what do you say girls?" Masaya said holding out a hand. Ryou hesitated and shook hands with Masaya but then added sharply his eyes dark "if you even so much as touch one of these girls let alone attempt to betray us I'll kill you with my own hand".

At Serenity

Ichigo is laid on the bed panting deeply filled with desires of lust and pleasure while Kisshu enjoys savoring her body. "Wow Ichigo you have really big breasts and your nipples have gone hard" Kisshu teased. "Oh Kisshu that feels so good...ah iku...iku" Ichigo moaned happily. Kisshu squeezed even harder turned on more and more by Ichigo's lustful voice and sexy expression. He rubbed her clit with such force that Ichigo jolted and screamed with pleasure so much that it echoed into the lab pleasing Pai.

Ichigo lies on the bed panting her pussy wet and dripping still hot and horny, ready for more. Kisshu smirks but in a teasing way "kitten I'm coming in now ok" he said devilishly. "Ok Kisshu but please be gentle" Ichigo panted spreading open her legs as Kisshu entered her fragile body and thrusted hard over and over again.

Pain ran through Ichigo's body and she clung to Kisshu trying to mask out the pain tears spilling down her cheeks, Kisshu looked at his beloved kitty cat and spotted her tears and became worried. "Sorry Koneko-chan I was too rough but I'm just so happy right now" he explained sweat dripping down his back. "It's ok Kisshu I'll bare it since it's you and not Masaya" Ichigo cooed and they kissed again.

After

Ichigo is nude and fast asleep worn out from the heated and passionate lovemaking with Kisshu. her long red locks flowing over her shoulders and her skin smooth, her scent as fresh ripe strawberries ready to be picked. Kisshu pulls the sheet over her body giving her some decency and locks the teleport to give Ichigo privacy. He fixes his shirt on the way to the kitchen after sorting his hair and pants but feeling satisfied and proud of himself.

"So how'd it go" Pai said smirking trying hard not to laugh with excitement. Kisshu smirked but turned to the sink and got a glass of water and drank deeply quenching his thirst, after all he'd had quite a work out with Ichigo in his chambers. "Judging by the deadbolt teleport lock on their bedroom I'd say pretty damn well" Taruto blurted out. Pai smirked "congratulations Kisshu you finally got a job done for once". "Yeah whatever" Kisshu sighed "any who I gotta get us some food I used up a hell of a lot of energy". With that Kisshu stole a hefty amount of cooked foods from the fridge and teleports them back to his room leaving Pai and Taruto to stare in awe.

15 mins later

After gently rousing Ichigo from her peaceful sleep Kisshu offers her some food to which she accepts gratefully. "So how long will this take Kisshu?" Ichigo asked curiously tucking into a wild meat leg. "You should have a large bump by the end of the week and by the end of the month you should be ready to deliver my offspring" Kisshu explained. Ichigo touched her stomach in fascination and smiled gently "I have a fragile new life inside me created from our love". Her face gleamed as she said those words and tears sprung to Kisshu's eyes after he heard her speak causing her to worry instantly. "Kisshu what's wrong did I do something wrong?" Ichigo asked panicked by his reaction. Kisshu pulled his beloved close to him "no I've just always wanted to hear you say those words to me" Kisshu said wiping tears. Ichigo took his left hand and placed it on her stomach bringing a smile to his face "my child, our baby" he said gently.


	2. What brought us together

**What brought us together!**

**In Serenity**

**It had already been a week and Ichigo was already showing signs of her unborn infant within her. She had a small round bump underneath her toga which was not too heavy to carry but would be soon enough. What was even better was that Kisshu wouldn't leave her alone such as bringing her food, helping her around and even being overprotective of her which was understandable being his mate and all. **

**Suddenly she felt movement in her stomach and she squealed with pure excitement causing Kisshu to suddenly enter the room with a concerned look on his face. "Kitten what's wrong I heard you scream?!" Kisshu asked rushing to her side. She grasped his hands excitedly her eyes sparkling with joy. "Kisshu I felt it, the baby moved inside me" Ichigo squealed happily. Kisshu gasped in shock then smiled warmly and embraced her "we really will be a family Ichigo; I've dreamed this day would come". **

**Ichigo took Kisshu's hand and placed it on her stomach gently allowing him to feel the new life within her. "So warm and fluttering like a bird" Kisshu said tears rolling gently down his cheeks. Ichigo touched his cheek with her hand and kissed him gently. "Oh my sweet Koneko-chan soon we'll be happier than we ever could have imagined" Kisshu wept happily. **

**Suddenly**

**Pai entered the room with a medical kit surprising Ichigo and causing Kisshu to become suspicious. "Relax you idiot I'm just doing a daily check-up to see how the fetus is doing" Pai sighed crossly. He sat Ichigo down and attached several wires to her tummy and looked at the scanner "heartbeat is normal now I just need to check the growth and health rate" Pai stated. He kneeled down and raised a hand to Ichigo's stomach and a glowing aura pulsated from his hand and he closed his eyes reading the energy. He opened his eyes 10 mins later and stood up and smiled and began to pack his things.**

"**So how is the infant is it healthy or what tell me?" Kisshu demanded desperate to know about his mate's current situation as well as his unborn baby. "Relax hothead the baby is fine, perfectly healthy and the growth rate is normal" Pai said bonking Kisshu on the head playfully. **

**After Pai left, Kisshu sat on the bed next to Ichigo and looked deeply into her eyes "listen kitten I was wondering about what we should call the baby once its born I mean its gonna need a name right?" Kisshu teased fondly. Ichigo nodded agreeing with his obvious statement after all a baby needs a name everyone does. "Well I was thinking about Xian for a girl" Ichigo began, "That sound nice and unique good choice Ichigo" Kisshu said kissing her head. "And for a boy I thought Izuru sounded good". Kisshu smiled fondly and pulled Ichigo onto his lap and held her tight. **

**At café mew mew**

**Ryou, Keichiiro, Masaya and the girls are in the basement and concerned about the phenomenal power rate that keeps growing. "Looks like Ichigo is getting on a bit with the pregnancy especially since it's an alien infant" Ryou stated concerned. **

"**Can't we do something Shirogane-san Ichigo is our friend" lettuce cried desperately to which Ryou turned to look at her sternly. "I know you care about Ichigo as a friend which is good but right now she's the enemy so you should really be thinking about how to stop her" Ryou stated. "But she…." Lettuce began but Zakuro stopped her.**

"**No Ryou is right" Zakuro began "she made her choice and turned against us even though we tried to explain so we must think about the innocent people who will perish" she said coldly. "I know it's cruel but I have to agree with Zakuro more lives are at stake here the more we hold back" Mint said hesitantly. **

**Suddenly**

**A large rumble shakes the café sending everyone falling all over the place. "What...what the hell was that?" Ryou said rubbing his head crossly. The mews run outside to see Pai and Taruto smirking wickedly obviously up to no good. "Pai, Taruto what the hell are you here for? Ryou demanded. "well since Kisshu's mate was forced to go through the pain and suffering of attempted rape by Masaya, Kisshu only feels it right that you feel the same pain she did" Pai said smirking and nods at Taruto. **

**Taruto gets several infusers and mixes them with plants and a demon "this outta be good" Taruto smirked. Ryou, Keichiiro and Masaya and are tied up by a separate plant infuser and are unable to get free. "FUSION" Taruto yells loudly scaring the mews; suddenly a giant fanged demon appears with tentacles sprouting out of his back. Ryou suddenly realizes what the tentacles are for and gets an awful chill down his spine. "Run now and don't look back" Ryou yells desperately. "But Ryou what are you..." Lettuce stammers nervously "Just run whatever that thing is all I know is if it includes you it can't be good!" **

**The Mews obey Ryou's command and run as fast as their legs will carry them but to no avail the demon plant predicate is too fast for them to outrun. Lettuce and Purin are the first to get caught. "No lettuce, Purin!" Ryou yells loudly only to be squeezed along with Masaya and Keichiiro by the plant predicite binding them. Purin and Lettuce revert out of mew form and return to their normal selves. Lettuce is wearing her school uniform while Purin is in her orange Chinese suit and red pumps. "Aww too much for you to handle eh mews ha ha ha" Taruto laughs loudly. "Well Taruto for once you should congratulate yourself that's one hell of a Chimera animal" Pai smirks. "Gee thanks I thought of it myself" Taruto smirks looking at Purin who has turned red in the cheeks from lack of oxygen.**

**Mint and Zakuro hide in the bushes too scared to show themselves and can only watch in horror at what the demon Chimera animal does next. Lettuce is the first to be humiliated and grief-stricken. "No no please not my clothes!" Lettuce begs fighting tears as the predicite tears her school shirt apart and then splits her skirt leaving her wearing only her underwear. She spots Ryou looking at her with a shamed look on his face "no please don't make him watch please!" Lettuce begs. Several tentacles appear and attack in several places causing lettuce to scream so loud that Taruto snaps his fingers in order to shut her up with a tentacle in her mouth.**

**One tentacle enters Lettuce's anus, then two more wrap around her breasts and strokes her nipples. "And the best till last eh Ryou" Taruto smirks, Ryou looks away unable to bear the sight before him. A giant tentacle bigger than the others enters Lettuce causing a massive amount of blood to pour out and then thrust in and out rapidly. "No, no more please stop it" Lettuce wept to herself. By now Purin was shaking with fear, tears spilling down her cheeks and Taruto floated over to her. "As for you Purin don't worry since you were always so kind to me I'll be the one to be gentle to you" Taruto sneered. **

"**No no, Taruto don't do this, Purin doesn't like it" she wept struggling but the binds hold fast and then Taruto ripped open her shirt revealing her small perky breasts to which Purin screamed and turned red. "Enough she's only a child" Keichiiro yelled to which the Chimera animal released a paralyzing gas on all three guys making them unable to move. "What the hell why can't I move?" Ryou growled crossly.**

"**Paralyzing vapor, renders you unable to move Blondie" Taruto jeered agitating Ryou even more. "Oh Zakuro onee-san, Mint onee-san please help me" Purin wept to herself. Taruto turned to Purin making her jump and tremble "I'm sorry Purin I made you wait" Taruto sneered. He grabbed her small perky breasts and began to squeeze them causing Purin to scream loudly. "Oh how small and perky they are let's see how they react" Taruto sniggered. **

**Taruto licked her nipples then snapped his fingers causing her trousers to be shredded "Nooo! Taruto don't I don't wanna have babies!" Purin wept. A tentacle entered Purin instead and thrust hard and just like Purin but she only bled a little. "I told you I would be gentle to my little monkey" Taruto teased kissing Purin and entering his tongue. Purin struggled helplessly "No Purin didn't want it to be like this" she wept to which Pai turned to lettuce and tilted her head up and beckoned the tentacle to leave her mouth to which she coughed cum out of her mouth. **

"**So do you feel guilty now?" Pai asked wickedly, "why are you doing this we did nothing wrong, please stop Pai, stop it now!" Lettuce wept. Pai's eyes darkened "wrong answer" and with that he shoved his own penis inside her mouth.**

**After**

**Lettuce is nude on the floor her plaits still in but her glasses smashed and her body covered in cum. She panted breathlessly tears pouring down her cheeks "I'll never be able to face Shirogane-san now" she wept. She covered her face with her hands and wept loudly to herself to which Ryou could only watch and feel pity. Purin lay a few feet away in shock and crying from the terrible experience that had just befallen her. "Now to find the other two sluts" Pai ordered. **

**Mint and Zakuro felt fear run down their spines they only had two choices: 1) Stay where they were and most likely get caught and humiliated and violated like Purin and lettuce or 2) make a break for it and probably get away. They didn't have much of a choice either way they were going to get caught most likely. "Mint do you trust me?" Zakuro asked seriously, "of course Zakuro onee-san" Mint said worriedly. With that Zakuro grabbed Mint and leapt out of their hiding place looking for a safe place to go but it was no good.**

"**Ha I knew you'd show your faces at some point!" Taruto laughed and summoned the Chimera animal to attack. "Forgive me Mint" Zakuro said sadly "eh Zakuro onee-san?" Mint asked confused. Tentacles attacked from every angle and bound the girls restraining their movement. "Now for some more entertainment" Pai laughed. Mint's eyes widened, she had thought about sex but when she was in love. **

**Mint was reverted into her plain frilly pink top and purple skirt, Zakuro was wearing her school uniform and her hair in a ****plait****. "Don't you dare I swear I'll kill you!" Zakuro yelled furiously. Taruto snapped his fingers and unexpectedly Pai pulled out Mints hairstyles leaving it lose and flowing increasing her sex appeal. **

"**Now the fun begins" Pai smirked and the tentacles launched in for round two against the helpless victims who could only struggle helplessly. Mints clothes were torn off in one including her underwear and the tentacles entered her every hole except for her mouth. "We wanted to hear miss prim and proper scream for once!" Pai laughed wickedly. "No, no ah ah not there please um ah stop!" Mint begged. Tears rolled down her cheeks but even Ryou couldn't deny the sexy look on her face. **

**Zakuro struggled as Pai edged towards her "just you try it you perverse jerk!" Zakuro yelled baring her fangs. Zakuro's shirt and bra were lifted up flashing her breasts and tentacles ribbed against them arousing her causing her to blush. "Hmm looks like that appeals to you!" Pai teased flicking her nipple. Zakuro jerked struggling not to cry out with lust but even Pai could see she wanted to. "Hmm a stubborn one aren't you this should be good" Pai chuckled devilishly. **

**Zakuro's panties were ripped off and a tentacle entered both holes causing her to yell out with pure pleasure. "Hmm you have a great voice let's amplify it" Pai said signaling Taruto to make the tentacles thrust harder. Taruto obeyed and the girl's voices got louder upsetting Keichiiro and Ryou and Masaya couldn't help but stare. Ryou caught Masaya staring "no wonder Ichigo hates you, you're a freaking pervert" Ryou yelled angrily. **

**After**

**Mint is on the floor weeping and curled up in a ball feeling ashamed and defiled of the previous incident that befell her. Zakuro gets on her hands and knees panting and weeping unable to speak from the shock and horror of what has just happened but right now she had her younger teammates to worry about. Pai and Taruto leave releasing Masaya, Ryou and Keichiiro who rush to the girls sides. Ryou rushes to lettuce who is unconscious but breathing and Ryou holds her close and strokes her hair. "Forgive me lettuce I never meant for this to happen!" he wept. "Ryou will you still love me now that happened to me" Lettuce wept Ryou answered with a kiss. Keichiiro takes care of the others by placing them in the health department and serves them some tea to calm them down. **

**At Serenity**

**Pai and Taruto return and are greeted by Kisshu "well how did it go did you serve justice?" Kisshu demanded. "Oh yeah they'll be too ashamed to fight for at least a month Taruto sniggered with laughter. "Good job guys Ichigo will be pleased by this" Kisshu smirked. "Speaking of which may I ask where your lovely bride is?" Pai asked suspiciously to which Kisshu sighed. "She felt kind of worn out so I let her rest in our quarters for a while" Kisshu said rubbing his head awkwardly. **

**Ichigo was fast asleep on the bedspread with an obvious fever causing her cheeks to glow red at that moment Kisshu appeared to check on her. Kisshu checked her temperature and shook his head "I'll get you a cold flannel" he sighed at the sound of his voice Ichigo roused and grabbed his shirt causing him to turn. "Could you bring me some food?" Ichigo whimpered quietly to which Kisshu smiled and nodded. **

**In Kitchen**

**Kisshu prepares cold flannels and egg gruel with honey then places them on a tray, he stared at it for a second and then said "well I might as well eat myself since I'm here" Kisshu sighed. He made rice balls, sweet dumplings and a pot of green tea for him since the tray was huge. It was at that moment that Taruto entered and simply floated towards the fridge saying nothing. He took a sip of juice and said "that for Ichigo too?" to which Kisshu nodded "thought so" Taruto said.**

**In Kisshu's room**

**Ichigo is panting and suddenly smells the scent of cooked food and opens her eyes to see Kisshu placing a large tray on the table to which she got up and joined him. "Looks tasty" Ichigo said grabbing her spoon and digging in. Kisshu finished his last rice ball and started to enjoy his sweet dumpling kebabs and poured himself some green tea. After Ichigo finished she sighed deeply a smile spreading across her face "ahh that was tasty" Ichigo sighed. "I'm glad you were able to eat it" Kisshu smiled. He cleared up the dishes and carried Ichigo over to the bed and placed a cold flannel on her forehead and with that Ichigo fell asleep again.**

"**Sleep well kitten you've earned it" Kisshu said stroking her head fondly. Kisshu sat down and finished the last of his snack while Ichigo slept peacefully on the bed. Kisshu glanced at her several times and fidgeted then got up and removed his boots and shirt and climbed into bed with her. He held her body close to him and sniffed her scent deeply and smiled to himself. **

**15 mins later**

**Ichigo woke up and the flannel fell onto her lap making her jump "ah that's cold" Ichigo whimpered. She placed it beside the bed and noticed Kisshu lying beside her and smiled "he really does care". She nuzzled up to him and began purring intensely which roused Kisshu but he just held her close and went back to sleep. **


	3. The hope of all humanity

**The hope of all humanity**

**Ichigo is sitting in her room from the strain of her pregnant belly, she was well aware that she would be giving birth any day now. Luckily morning sickness had been minor but the mood swings had been very dangerous, just the other day she had a hissy fit with Taruto over the last slice of cake! It had ended with Ichigo eating cake and Taruto scarred for life from being beaten up by a pregnant woman.**

**Suddenly Pai, Kisshu and Taruto entered the room, Taruto cowering behind Pai afraid of what mood she was in. "code green" Ichigo sighed crossly to which Taruto relaxed and removed himself from behind Pai. Due to the graphic violence of Ichigo's temper they had colour coded each one, Green: safe, Orange: be aware, red: keep away and do as Ichigo says.**

**Pai coughed discretely to get everyone's attention "Ichigo, deep blue has requested to see you to ask about your pregnancy and such" Pai said sternly. "Sure" Ichigo said beckoning Kisshu to help her up to which he came over and put her arms around his shoulder. **

**In deep blue's chamber**

"**So is your mate healthy then Kisshu?" Deep blue asked, "yes she is and ready to give birth any day now" Kisshu said sternly. Deep blue walked over to Ichigo and touched her belly then smirked "you certainly are a good catch" he leaned in to kiss her agitating Kisshu to which Pai tried to stop him but instead a force field protected Ichigo.**

**Deep blue snarled "it seems your infant wishes to protect you even now" then turned his back "you may leave until I ask for you again". They all teleported out and when they got back Ichigo went from code green to orange. "That jerk how dare he try to kiss me I mean I know he's the boss but what a chauvinistic pig!" Ichigo snapped. Taruto teleported out avoiding Ichigo's wrath.**

**At Mint's mansion **

**To cheer themselves up the girls had decided to have a tea party sleep over. There is a knock at the door "yes come in" Mint said. "Excuse me milady but the food is ready" the maid said politely. "Thank you I'll take it from here" Mint said kindly.**

**Mint turned to her guests and smiled sweetly "I personalized your meals I hope you like them". "Now lettuce for you crabmeat croquettes with asparagus and roast potatoes" Mint said handing over the plate to which Lettuce could only stare in amazement.**

**Lettuce accepted the plate and happily began eating as it was a huge portion and she was so hungry from crying so much. "Its heavenly Mint thank you!" Lettuce squealed.**

"**Purin you're a monkey but you're also a sweet reliable girl so I made sure you got a strange dish to match!" Mint teased. Purin pouted but then started to get curious and got closer. "Roasted banana with sugar in vanilla ice-cream and sweet potato soup" Mint said handing over the wonderful smelling dish. "Wow you really went all out!" Purin giggled ladling herself some soup. Then Mint turned to Zakuro beaming with pride "A…and f...for Zakuro onee-san I ordered beef steak with sauce, chips and peas" she stammered. "Thank you Mint it looks great" Zakuro smiled happily to which Mint almost fainted from her dazzling smile. Mint served her own food of Pea soup, minted lamb chops with chips and coleslaw. "Let's dig in!" Mint cheered to which everyone enjoyed their wonderful food. **

**Later**

**Purin is asleep and hugging a pillow empty, teacups and plates on the tray on the opposite side of the bed beside the wall. "Mmm tasty" Purin muttered sleepily beside her Lettuce slept like a baby. Mint was in a separate bed with Zakuro and was fast asleep enjoying the wonderful time she was having with her friends. **

**Next day**

**Ryou, Masaya, Keichiiro and the girls are in the basement after a long day and ready for a serious talk. "It has come to my attention that Ichigo's unborn baby is almost ready to be delivered and we must destroy it before that happens!" Ryou says sternly. Mint gets a cold chill down her back "w...wait a minute" mint laughs nervously "you don't mean to say you want us to destroy an innocent unborn life do you!" **

**Ryou glares at her "it's either the kill the unborn fetus or let humanity perish under its power!" "No…no I just can't do it" Mint weeps running out of the room unable to believe what Ryou was asking of them. "I'll take care of it" Zakuro said following Mint. **

**Zakuro found Mint weeping in a corner and clasping her hands together weeping into them. "Mint you ok?" Zakuro asks kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't do it Zakuro I just can't kill the fetus because I know Ichigo will die trying to project to protect it!" she wept clinging to Zakuro who stroked her hair consolingly. **

**At Serenity**

**Kisshu and Ichigo are in their room and Kisshu is obviously pissed and so is Ichigo whom is lying on the bed sulking with a pouted look on her face. Kisshu looks at Ichigo who has red marks under her eyes from crying so much.**

"**Look Ichigo we should get some sleep ok" Kisshu said kindly, Ichigo looked at him and hugged him tightly "ok but promise to be beside me no matter what" she begged "I promise" Kisshu said embracing his beloved kitten.**

**That night**

**Ichigo and Kisshu were sleeping soundly in bed when Ichigo felt her side of the bed was wet for some reason then it hit her she woke Kisshu hurriedly. "Kitten is 3:00 in the morning" Kisshu groaned crossly "Kisshu the baby it's nngh damnit!" Ichigo groaned painfully. Kisshu looked down at the bed and saw the water and his eyes widened "we have to get you to the medical room" Kisshu said carrying her desperately. **

**He hammered on Pai's door furiously "C'mon Pai wake up" he said crossly. A half asleep and displeased Pai opened the door "what now Kisshu…" he began then he looked at Ichigo who had a pained look on her face then became serious "Take her to medical I'll wake Taruto" Pai said. Taruto was asleep in his bed snoring away "Taruto, Taruto wake up this is urgent" Pai said crossly. "What now Pai?" Taruto groaned "Ichigo is in labour" Pai said sternly to which Taruto got dressed and found flannels and towels.**

**At café mew mew**

**An alarm blares in the lab causing Ryou and Keichiiro to come running. "What's the problem?" Ryou asks concerned. "Get the girls ready for one hell of a battle" Keichiiro sighs sadly "you…You don't mean" Ryou stammers in horror "yep Ichigo's in labour" Keichiiro sighs sadly. **

**15 minutes later the girls arrive with Masaya and look less than pleased to be awake. "This better be good!" Mint says crossly "Ichigo's in labour" Ryou says sternly shocking them all. "You know your mission so no matter what destroy it!" Ryou orders. With that the girls transform and Masaya turns into the blue knight. **

"**Since it's come to this I'll take place as leader" Zakuro commands sternly. "But Zakuro onee-chan" Mint starts worriedly "No mint I know how you feel but this time we can't risk holding back for anything no matter what" Zakuro declares sternly. Mints eyes well up with tears but she nods obediently.**


	4. Child of Destruction, the mews choice

**Child of destruction, The Mew mew's choice**

**In serenity**

**Ichigo is in the medical room in deep pain as convulsions come quick and fast and Kisshu can only hold her hand while Pai prepares everything. "Please bear with me Kisshu we've finished with the towel and hot water now we just need to get a bed ready" Pai said hurriedly "Then get a f**king move on she's about ready to burst!" Kisshu roared angrily. **

"**My baby is coming I'm so happy now Kisshu and I can be a family" Ichigo wept to herself and clung harder to Kisshu with everything she had. "Ok Ichigo the bed is ready now please come with us" Pai said kindly with that Kisshu carried Ichigo bridal style and took her to the bed and placed her upon it. **

**At Café mew mew **

"**Shit ok girls Ichigo is in labor now so we need you to attack serenity and kill the infant as soon as possible!" Ryou ordered crossly. The mews transform and hurry to Serenity but each one was having doubts inside their minds about killing the baby.**

"**Mama told me that all babies are precious to their mothers!" Purin thought while following her older team members. "Oh Ichigo why did it have to come to this?" Lettuce sighed sadly beckoning Purin to hurry up. "I was too cruel I know that now I've always been so harsh and snobby towards her" Mint said fighting tears. Zakuro ordered her teammates to hurry up as she herself didn't want to perform this duty but they had save their beloved planet or suffer at the hands of Ichigo's newborn infant it was that simple.**

**In serenity**

"**Ok Ichigo one last push your doing so well" Pai said pulling the baby out "c'mon Ichigo push your doing so well!" Kisshu said clinging to her hand as Ichigo pushed hard trying to conceive her baby. "Nngh ahh... nngh aaaaahhhhh!" Ichigo yelled loudly.**

"**Waaah…waaah" a tiny voice screamed loudly "congratulations Ichigo it's a girl!" Pai said happily". He handed the baby over to Ichigo after cleaning her and wrapping her in a towel who was so happy she was crying. "Oh kitten she's so beautiful like you!" Kisshu said kissing her head gently. **

"**So what will you call her?" Taruto asked Ichigo who smiled and said "Xara I'll name her Xara" Ichigo said fondly cradling her newborn infant. "It's a beautiful name Ichigo I love it" Kisshu said gently. The infant truly was as beautiful as her name she has black hair with 2 side parts to her ears and purple eyes. Suddenly Kisshu growled and summoned his dragon swords "Kisshu what's wrong?" Ichigo asked "Those bitches are here to kill our baby!" Kisshu snarled summoning his dragon swords. **

**Ichigo looked concerned and clung to Xara desperately "No they can't I won't let them". "No worries kitten Taruto and I will keep them at bay while Pai protects you here" Kisshu said looking deep into Ichigo's eyes. "Lady Ichigo please come with me" Pai said leading her to a safe room where she could protect Xara. **

**Meanwhile**

"**Ok we're here girls now remember no holding back" Zakuro ordered sharply to which the mews agreed. They charged towards Serenity but were stopped by a large blast of energy they looked up and saw Kisshu and Taruto "I should have known let us pass so that we can kill that demon!" Zakuro yelled.**

**To hear his newborn being called a ****demon**** Kisshu lost it "You'll pay for that you fucking bitch!" Kisshu screamed lunging at Zakuro. Usually Zakuro would be able to dodge but Kisshu was so angry that he managed to kick her so hard she went flying into a wall. "Zakuro onee-sama" Mint called worriedly. "How could you!" Lettuce said hurt.**

"**She called my baby a demon!" Kisshu roared angrily. Lettuce suddenly realized why he was so mad. "Mint we offended him, she called his baby a demon!" Lettuce said ashamed. "still we can't allow it to live if it means the planet dies!" Mint says crossly.**

"**Wha…what did you say?" Kisshu said horrified at what Mint had said "its true Shirogane onee-chan said the planet will be destroyed" Purin says desperately. "We were never told this" Taruto says crossly. "Deep blue he knew all along he must have" Kisshu says angrily. **

**Inside**

**Ichigo is rocking Xara who is unsettled because she misses Kisshu "why won't she settle?" Pai asks sternly "She wants her daddy" Ichigo replies sadly. "Don't worry he should return quickly when he's serious Kisshu is hard to deal with!" Pai replies.**

**Xara soon settles after Ichigo begins to feed her to which Pai looks away out of decency "Y'know breastfeeding is natural" Ichigo says bluntly. "Yes but in our culture which you're not aware of yet is that only your partner can see you breastfeed or nude unless it's for medical reasons" Pai says sternly. **

**Suddenly**

**Kisshu and Taruto enter with the remaining mews to which Pai protects Ichigo with his fan. "Wait Pai Ichigo's in danger and so's the baby!" Kisshu yells desperately. "Yes I know from them Kisshu now come here!" Ichigo begs. **

"**Listen Ichigo Deep blue has placed something inside you that is now in your baby allowing it to destroy earth!" Mint explains. Ichigo is horrified but doesn't believe them "No your lying my baby is not a threat!" Ichigo weeps in disbelief.**

"**We know we just need to purify it of the blood crystal!" Zakuro yells crossly. Pai's eyes widen in horror "Ichigo hand over the baby" he says desperately. "What now you leave Xara alone will you?" Ichigo weeps clinging to her.**

**Kisshu gently takes the baby from Ichigo and takes out a capsule that he usually uses for blue aqua and removes a red light with a black aura. "Wha...What was that?' Ichigo says fearfully still clinging to Xara. "That was a blood crystal we will destroy it then you and Kisshu can live together with the baby" Pai states.**

"**Um can I….can remain the way I am?" Ichigo asks timidly. The others gasp "why Ichigo you can't!", "But I like being like this I have powers I never knew I could use and I can be with Xara and Kisshu this way" Ichigo says gently. **

**Before mint can complain Zakuro stops her "No its ok, that would be ok now that the infant is no longer a threat but we shall miss you Ichigo" Zakuro replies kindly. All the mews hug Ichigo but cry as they leave. "I promise to visit!" Ichigo says kindly as Kisshu stands beside her and they kiss gently.**

**7 yrs later**

**Ichigo is in the kitchen making breakfast wearing her white toga, her hair in its ponytail with a red bow except this time she is wearing rouge on her lips. "Morning Koneko-chan you look lovely today" Kisshu says playfully hugging her. "Careful I'm cooking breakfast so you'll have to watch out for hot oil!" Ichigo teases kissing his cheek. "Morning mama, morning papa" Xara giggles happily running into the kitchen. Now at the age of 7 she is up to Kisshu's knee with her black hair up to her elbows and her 2 side parts up to her shoulders, her eyes were still a deep shade of purple. Ichigo had made her a beautiful pink poufy sleeved dress with frilly short sleeves and on the hem too. On her feet she wore little brown heeled boots on top of her stockings. "hey come here honey" Kisshu said kindly as he picked up Xara hugging her tightly then she kissed her mama. **


End file.
